


Dimples

by CrejaPatata



Series: Modern Domestic Mabinaldo AU [1]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mabinaldo AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrejaPatata/pseuds/CrejaPatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Papa, ba’t nabubutas ko yung mukha ni Tatay lalo na pag ngumingiti?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Requested a bby Goyong at tumblr: "KID FIC BA KAMO??? HERE, HAVE bb goyong on emilio's lap insistently poking his face nd emilio smiling cos aww cute and goyong giggles happy amused bout something but then he looks at mabini and climbs out of emilio's lap and climbs on to mabini's nd pokes his face. but when mabini smiles goyong doesn't laugh and he has this pouty face on & he's just repeatedly poking his papa's face until mabini takes his little hand and ask "goyong, ano'ng sa tingin mo ang ma papala mo diyan?" and goyong justgoes “ba’t nabubutas ko yung mukha ni tatay pero sa inyo ho hindi ko nabubutas??” “… ha?” “si tatay po. kapag pino-poke ko siya nabubutas po yung mukha niya kapag ngumingiti siya ba’t sa inyo hindi???” it took them a while, but then they realised goyong was talking about emilio’s dimples (i seriously have the uncontrollable urge to poke mon confido’s dimples it’s a difficult life)"
> 
> Weakness ko talaga yang mga bby at mga kid fics. Ito talaga yung mga gusto ko kahit nadidistract ako sa klase.

Napakaganda talaga ng maka aging teknolohiya. Isipin mo sa isang pindot lamang ay ang mga magagandang ala-ala ay hindi na nawawala at kailanman din ay hindi rin mawawala.

Kagaya ng nangyayari ngayon sa harap ni Apolinario.

Ang kaniyang kinakasama na si Emilio at ang anak na si Goyong, na nakikipaglaro sa isa't-isa habang si Goyong ay nakakandong at pinaglalaruan ang pagmumukha ng kaniyang Itay.Halata sa malalakas na tawa nito habang tinutusok-tusok nito ang kaniyang mga pisngi.

Hindi mapigilan ni Apolinario ang pagngiti habang kinukuhaan ang eksena ng dalawa sa kaniyang smartphone.

"Mukhang masyado kang natutuwa diyan sa pagkuha ng video naming dalawa," komento ni Miong habang nakangiting nakatinging sa camera.

"Papa!" Biglang sigaw ni Goyong, sabay talon sa pagkakaupo sa mga hita ng kaniyang Itay.

Itinigil ni Pole ang pagkuha ng video at iniabot sa smartphone sa nag-aabang na mga kamay ni Miong bago kinuha si Goyong na nakataas ang mga braso habang nagsasabing, "Pabuhat po~"

Dahil sanay na sa pagbuhat sa bata, hindi na kinailangan pa ni Pole ang tulong ni Miong sa pagkandong kay Goyong.

Pagkaupong-pagka upo niya ay biglang hinawakan ni Goyong ang pagmumukha ni Pole na siyang napangiti. Sino ba namang hindi matutuwa kapag naglalaro sa kanilang anak?

Ngunit imbes na tumawa gaya noong sa paglalaro nila ni Miong ay biglang sumimangot si Goyong.

Napatingin ang mga mata ni Pole kay Miong na siya naman ding kumukuha ng video na waring nagtataka sa mga kaganapan. Nabigla si Pole sa biglang pagbago ng ekspresyon ng pagmumukha ng anak, ngunit hinayaan lamang nito hawakan ang kaniyang mukha at ang pagsundot sa kaniyang mga pisngi, hanggang sa hindi na niya mapigil ang kaniyang kuryosidad.

"Goyong, anak." Sabi ni Pole. Kinuha nito ang isa sa mga maliliit na kamay nito. "Anong sa ginagawa mo sa mga pisngi ni Papa?"

Kahit na nakasimangot ay dahil matataba ang pisngi ng bata at hindi maipagkakaila ang pagka-cute nito sa pagsasabing, "Kasi Papa ba't nabubutas ko yung mukha ni Tatay tapos yung sa inyo hindi?"

Napakurap si Pole. "Ha?"

"Si Itay po. Kapag sinusundot ko po yung mukha nabubutas, lalo na po pag ngumingiti. Bakit yung sa'yo po Papa, hindi?"

Nagkatinginan ang dalawang matanda. Maging si Miong hindi rin naintindihan ang pinagsasabi ng anak, na kumibit balikat na lamang at tumawa--

Ay. Teka.

Tumawa ng malakas si Pole na siyang naging dahilan sa pagtingin sa kaniya na waring naguguluhan ni Miong. Na siya rin namang halos kuhang-kuha ni Goyong.

"Dimples." Ani niya nang natigil siya sa ka tatawa. Tumingin siya muli kay Goyong ay mahinang kinurot ang matataba ng pisngi nito. "Ang tawag sa mga butas ng pisngi ng Itay mo ay 'dimples'."

"Ahhhhhh." Ani ng bata at tumango pa.

Sa harapan ng dalawa ang lalaking pinag-uusapan nila, at siya na mismo ang mukhang mas nakatoon ang pansin sa pagkuha ng video nila.

Biglang sumigaw ni Goyong. "Okay lang yun na wala kang pimples Papa!"

"Dimples, anak. May salita talagang pimples at magkaiba iyon."

"Dimples po, basta." Muling hinawakan ng mga maliliit at matatambok nitong kamay ang mukha ni Pole. "Mas matulis naman po yung mukha niyo kaysa kay Itay!"

Biglang tumawa ng malakas si Miong. Mas malakas pa sa tawa ni Pole kanina.

Aba itong bata nga naman.


End file.
